


Nice Hair

by SaranghaeSHINee



Series: A Hairy Situation (The Stackson Saga) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, Nice Jackson, Scent Marking, Scenting, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is back and he's being nice to everyone - especially Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seanbiggerstaffrox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/gifts).



It’s almost fourth period and Stiles is standing in the hallway by his locker, with Scott, Allison and Lydia; Lydia and Allison are talking and he and Scott are scrolling through their phones not really paying attention.

"Nice hair Stilinski!"

Stiles looks up to see Jackson at his locker, smiling and waving in his direction before walking away; he has to double take because he can’t really believe his eyes.

"Whoa! What is _Jackson_ doing here?!" He practically yells, causing everyone in the hall to look at him in confusion.

Initially, the question is meant for Lydia, he thinks, because he flails at her general direction; however all she does is ignore him in favor of finishing her conversation with Allison and pulling her along to their Calculus class.

"Scott! Did you know about this?!" Stiles turns back to Scott, gesturing wildly for a second before settling down. He shrugs closing his locker and propping himself up on it to stare back at Stiles.

"Was there some ‘welcome back party’ I wasn't invited to? Like serious! Where the hell did he come from?"

"London." Scott deadpans then bursts into laughter... because he's _so_ funny.

"Not funny dude!" Stiles says, gathering his books and closing his locker with a little more force than needed.

Scott frowns at Stiles… or maybe at the noise, straightening up to walk in the direction of their Economics class. "He just kind of showed up at Derek's loft last night." Scott replies quietly once they enter the classroom. Coach is already seated at the front of the class, but hadn’t started teaching yet; so they aren't late.

Stiles doesn’t see Jackson at first, but when he sits down he can feel someone staring at him.

When he looks over his shoulder, he finds a pair of green eyes on him - Jackson.

“Bil-Stilinski!” Stiles almost face plants at that, he spares a quick glance at Jackson, who smiles and shakes his head. He quickly rights himself, with a concerned look from Scott and the usual grunt from Coach as he starts the lecture.

After class, Stiles passes by Jackson and Danny. He gets a wave from Danny and an unexpected wink from Jackson; making a shiver run down his spin. This _new_ Jackson was very... different.

 

He goes the whole day without talking to Jackson. Everyone just seems to let him in, like he's pack; but Stiles is a little more reluctant. He sees Jackson again in the locker room chatting it up with Danny, who's laughing at Jackson like he had just made the best joke in the world.

"Hey Stiles!" He startles, turning around slowly at the sound of his name.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Jackson says excitingly. Stiles looks over at him, eyes wide and shocked; Jackson's never called him by his name before. Whoa!

"Uh, no." Stiles replies quickly.

"Okay." Jackson shrugs, turning back to Danny to tell him another joke.

Stiles doesn’t take his time getting dressed for practice, he gets his gear on as fast as he can because he really doesn't want to be in here. Jackson was starting to get on his nerves and slightly peak his interest- in the weirdest ways.

Once everyone is out of the locker room and on the lacrosse field, Coach blows the whistle for a huddle.

"Alright get out there! I want work from all of you, especially you Jackson... You've been uh... gone for like a year or something so I don't want you bringing the whole team down." Coach half yells turning toward Jackson, Stiles is expecting him to scoff or say something like "I don't _do_ failure." But Jackson just nods his head and listens.

Coach looks at Jackson as if expecting the same thing, but quickly fixes his expression and turns back to the huddle.

"Okay, well uh... Get out there and uh practice some plays... Fusion play _now_!" Coach blows the whistle loudly, breaking the huddle.

Stiles is on the field in an instant, he’s one of the starters for the new season so he’s not warming the bench anymore. He settles into position, looking up at Jackson who smiling at him again; eyes bright blue.

 

He gets tackled a few times, which he’s used to, but the thing is he’s not getting tackled by anyone but Jackson, _every time_ he has the ball! By the fifth time, he’s hurting and starting to get really annoyed; but weirdly enough that's not Stiles’ main concern. His main concern is the fact that every time Jackson does tackle him, he sniffs Stiles, like full on werewolf stuck to your neck pack stuff.

With pack it would be okay, but with Jackson; well Jackson wasn't pack and he couldn't do things like this to Stiles. Make him feel things like burning heat low in his stomach and NO! Nope! Stiles was definitely not going there.

He tries to put his focus back on the game, but after a while he can’t take any more of the sniffing and gets Coach to bench him for the rest of practice.

"Stilinski, you were doing so well," Coach stage whispers, making Stiles jump up.

"You’ve improved I guess. I mean you're still slightly better than Greenberg... but then again everyone on the team is." Coach drifts off, turning toward the field "Greenberg! Step your game up geez! Stilinski is better than you! Don't look at me like that just _DO IT_." Coach yells, causing Greenberg to get tackled by Scott; which makes him laugh his ass off, forgetting about Stiles entirely.

When practice is done, Stiles waits until most of the people are out of the locker room to begin changing out of his lacrosse gear.

He's taking off his guards and pads, when he feels eyes on the back of his neck. Jackson. Again.

Stiles turns to him with a confused look on his face, he's still in his lacrosse uniform, dirt and grass caked on the side of his jersey. Stiles looks around, there's no one else in the locker room.

Jackson walks over to him; his movements slow when he reaches Stiles at his locker. They're a foot or so away from each other and Stiles can see Jackson audibly sniff the air - lip twisting upward into a smirk. Stiles opens his mouth to say something when Jackson presses him back against the lockers roughly; eyes bluer than ever.

"Fuck, Stiles I _really_ like your hair." He groans.


End file.
